Missing In Action
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Casey is mission in action and both teams Super Samurai Rangers and the Jungle Fury Rangers have to go on a dangerous mission to save him, will they win? Or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1 Casey Missing

_**A/N: The reason why I'm doing this season crossover of Power Rangers because it's unclear if the Jungle Fury Rangers lost their morphing powers or not. Time set: Super Samurai.**_

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers! It belongs to Saban._**

* * *

Casey was flipping pizza dough in the air while the other rangers were in the front part of the restaurant taking orders, "Just hurry up ordering your damn pizza sir before I get all upset over you taking so long on what to order for your fat gut." Theo said as he stood at a table holding his note book waiting for the man to order.

"Don't rush me you little twerp! Why don't you go lose your job you loser!" The fat man screamed as he stood up all the way and then he slapped Theo in the face on the right cheek.

"You will pay for that!" Theo yelled back as he put his note book back in his pocket.

"NO! You will pay for all of the pain you've caused me right now buttercup!" The fat man replied then he turned around and quickly ran out.

"WEIRDO!" Theo screamed as he pointed his index finger at the fat man's back as the fat guy left the restaurant.

"Theo, you shouldn't act or talk like that to customers." Lily said as she came out from the kitchen carrying two pizzas, one in one hand and one in the other hand.

"I don't care who I talk to like that, you waste of life!" Theo screamed as he put both of his arms up in the air in front of all of the customers

Then Casey came out of the kitcken with a pizza in a box and walked out the front door. "Where is he goin' with dat?" Theo asked as he watched Casey leave.

"Don't you see? Someone has ordered a pizza." Lily replied then she walked back into the kitchen.

Casey got in their scooter and drove off to the building, when Casey got there at the place it was an old abandoned apartment building, "Someone lives here?" Casey asked himself when he got out of the scooter and looked up at the building.

Then a big red monster came through a crack in a wall, "I'm free! And now I will destory all of those who get in my way! For I am Master Xandred!" Master Xandred screamed as he held his hands and head up in the air.

"Whoa, who are you?" Casey asked as he spun around still holding the pizza.

"I am Master Xandred! Your worst nightmare..." Master-X replied as he looked down at Casey with his bug-like eyes as he drooled Sanzu River water.

Then Rinshi appeared right behind Casey; Casey spun back around to see Rinshi charging him, "Man, can this day get any worse?" Casey asked himself then he dropped the pizza and pulled out his sun-glasses. "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" Casey yelled as he went through the motions.

"You're not a Samurai Ranger!" Master-X screamed as he pointed his index finger on his right hand at Casey.

"No, I'm not a Samurai Ranger and neither did I say I was!" Casey replied as he turned around and pointed his index finger on his right hand at Master Xandred. "Jungle Chucks!" Casey yelled then he pulled out red nunchucks.

Then Master Xandred pulled his saber out of his scabert and held it up in front of his face, "Let's see how you like this Red Ranger!" Master Xandred exclaimed then he charged Casey.

Casey jumped up in the air and did a flying kick at Master-X, but Master Xandred caught Casey's leg and then he threw Casey to the ground. "Ow, that hurt." Casey moaned as he tried to catch his breath, but it seemed impossible.

Then Master-X stepped on Casey's chest making sure Casey would stay down; the Rinshi charged Master Xandred, so Master-X swung his sword slashing all of the Rinshi destroying them all in one blinding blow.

Then another Nighlock came through the crack in the wall, "Master, I am ready to bring more tears to the Sanzu River." The Nighlock said with a bow.

"Well then go do it!" Master Xandred replied with a mean tone in his voice as he turned around to face the Nighlock.

"Yes Master." And with that the Nighlock turned around and ran off to the park.

"While he goes and keeps the Samurai Rangers busy I will be taking you with me, to destroy the Samurai Ranger's base!" Master Xandred exclaimed as he picked Casey up by the throat.

Meanwhile at the Shiba house the gap sensor went off and all of the rangers ran back inside the Shiba house to see what was going on, "Ji, where is the nighlock?" Jayden asked as he walked into the room.

"Not good, the nighlock is in a very busy park. There's a lot of civilians there watching their kids play." Ji replied looking down at the halo map on the table.

"All right Ji we're on it!" Jayden replied then Jayden and the rest of the Samurai rangers ran out of the Shiba house.

When they got to the park, they were already morphed and they saw the monster chasing and scaring everybody in the park, "We better put a stop to this!" Jayden said as he put a disk in the black box.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Jayden said, and then a white cape appeared on him. Then he put the black box on his spin sword.

"You're going down!" Jayden said as he charged the nighlock.

The nighlock pulled out a saber and the nighlock's saber clashed with Jayden's spin sword, "You'll never win, Red Ranger!" The nighlock said and then it kicked Jayden in the gut.

Jayden didn't even budge as he swung his spin sword around and slashed the nightlock up through his chest. Jayden jumped back a little bit, then he took a red disk off of his belt and put it in the black box, "SUPER SAMURAI STRIKE!" Jayden screamed as he slashed the nighlock, the nighlock fell to the ground and blew up.

Then the flames went back into the nighlock and the monster returned to its nighlock form, but this time it went mega (I don't know how else to describe it). Jayden and the rest of the rangers looked up, and then they all threw their spin swords up in the air and pulled out their mini zords and put them on the ground.

"Lion folding zord." Jayden exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Bear folding zord." Mike exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Dragon folding zord." Kevin exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Ape folding zord." Emily exclaimed as she drew a symbol over her mini folding zord to make it big.

"Turtle folding zord." Mia exclaimed as she drew a symbol over her mini folding zord to make it big.

"Mega mode power!" All of the rangers exclaimed at once as they jumped up in the air as their zords went big, and they grabbed their spin swords that were in the air, then they all went into their zords, folded up their mega blades, and put them in slots on the things in front of them.

Jayden drew a symbol in the air and smacked it with his samuraizer and said, "Zords combine." Then all of the zords went together to make the megazord.

"Samurai Rangers we are united!" All of the Samurai Rangers exclaimed.

"You can't destroy me!" The Nighlock exclaimed as he jumped up in the air and kicked the Samurai Megazord in the face.

The Samurai Megazord staggered back a few steps, but it used its saber to keep it from falling down, "Wow, this guy is strong!" Mia exclaimed as she looked over to Jayden.

"Tell me about it." Jayden replied then he called grabbed his phone and called Antonio. "Antonio we need you, we're fighting in our Megazord and we're being beat bad." Jayden said into the phone as they were being punched by the Nighlock.

"I'll be right over!" Antonio replied then he grabbed his fishing gear and he ran off to go help his friends fight the Nighlock.

"You think calling your friend will make things better for you? Think again posers!" The Nighlock screamed then he bent over and shot spikes at the Megazord sending the Megazord crashing to the ground.

Then the Clawzord rushed up to the Nighlock and ramed into the Nighlock sending it also crashing to the ground, "You'll pay for that punk!" The Nighlock screamed as it tried to get off the ground.

"Hey Jayden, do you want to make the Gigazord combo?" Antonio asked from his zord.

"Sure." Jayden replied then he put a purple disk in the black box. "Samurai Gigazord combanation!" All of the Samurai rangers exclaimed then all of the zords came together to make the mighty Gigazord.

"How do you like us now Nighlock?" Kevin asked as he put his left hand on his mega-blade and put his right hand on his hip.

"Toasty, just like the way you'll be when I get done with you, you waste of life!" The Nighlock replied as he got up and shot black blood at the Gigazord.

"Jayden, what do we do?" Kevin asked as the Gigazord began to rumble and shake.

"Emily, detach your Apezord and attack the Nighlock." Jayden said as he looked over at Emily.

"Okay." Emily replied then she took her mega-blade out of the thing in front of her, disappeared out of the cockpit and reappeared in her Apezord. "Detaching now." Emily said then the Apezord detached from the Gigazord and jumped on the Nighlock's head.

"Hey! Get off me twerp!" The Nighlock screamed as he tried to get the Apezord off of his head.

"Now is our chance!" Jayden exclaimed then he and the rest of the Samurai Rangers pulled their mega-blades out and raised them above their heads as the Gigazord jumped up in the air and came back down.

"Later Nighlock." Emily said then the Apezord jumped off of the Nighlock and the Gigazord came down on top of it slashing the Nighlock.

"No, I can't be beaten that easily!" The Nighlock screamed as he fell down to the ground and blew up...Again.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Jayden said as he put his mega-blade on his shoulder.

After the battle all of the Samurai Rangers were heading back to the Shiba house, "Man, we were awesome! Especially you Em." Mike said as he ran up to the front with Emily and Jayden while Antonio, Kevin, and Mia stayed in the back.

"Thank you." Emily replied to what Mike said with a big smile on her face with her hands behind her back.

"I still think I rocked the house! I mean I set da world on fire!" Kevin said as he looked up at the sky with hopeful eyes.

"Why would you set the world on fire? I'm the red ranger." Jayden replied as he looked back at Kevin.

"Because I am smarter!" Kevin replied as he looked at Jayden with a mean look in his eyes.

"Dream on." Jayden replied as they kept on walking back to the Shiba house.

When the Samurai Rangers got back to the Shiba house they saw it was leveled and it was also smoldering. "MENTOR!" All of the Samurai Rangers screamed as they ran up to the remains of the Shiba house.


	2. The Two Teams Meet

Mike was the first one to the Shiba house; he moved a few boards and some off of who knows what. "Is Mentor here?" Jayden asked as he ran up to Mike with the rest of the Samurai Rangers right behind him.

"No, whoever tore down the house must have taken Mentor with him." Mike replied as he looked at Jayden then he turned his head to look at Emily.

"We must stay on our guard for any Nighlock attacks because with our gap sensor gone we are left vunerable and Master Xandred is most likely behind all of this." Jayden replied as he looked down at the rubble.

"I just thought of something!" Kevin exclaimed as he looked up in the air with a shocked look on his face.

"What is it?" Jayden asked as he turned his head to look at Kevin with a confused look on his face.

"What if Master Xandred is Emily and she is really not a good guy!" Kevin exclaimed as he grabbed onto Jayden's shoulders trying to keep himself from bursting out in glory that he "figured" it out.

Mike looked at Kevin like Kevin was insane, "Are you crazy? Emily isn't a Nighlock or Master-X, but I'm beginning to think you're a Nighlock Kev." Mike said then he playfully slapped Kevin's left arm with his right hand.

Jayden rolled his eyes then he looked at each one of them in the face, "Okay, enough fooling around, we have to patrol the city for any Nighlock attacks, except for you Mia, I want you to try to find Mentor, because the Nighlock can't take him to the netherworld because the living can't go there and I don't think they want to kill Mentor." Jayden said as he turned his head to look at Mia.

"Okay Jayden, I'll do my best." Mia replied as she slightly nodded her head down.

"Okay, let's move!" Jayden exclaimed as he took a couple steps forward, and then all of the Samurai Rangers went to go do their jobs.

When Kevin was walking around the city he got lost and when he got lost he found the Jungle Karma Pizza! "Holy bowl of rice!" Kevin exclaimed then he walked inside the JKP looking for something to eat after all no one said that he couldn't take a break from work.

Kevin sat down in a chair with a table right in front of him as he looked around the JKP, suddenly a beautiful blonde haired women walked over to him, "What do you want sir?" The woman asked as she pulled out her note book and her pencil.

"Uh, yes I want a plain pizza with nothing on it." Kevin replied as he looked up at the woman's name-tag and it said Lily Chillman on it.

"Nothing on your pizza?" Lily asked as she looked down at Kevin.

"Nope, I want nothing but a plain pizza; I'm on a strict Samurai diet." Kevin replied as he looked away from Lily.

"Okay, I'll be back with your pizza." Lily replied then she walked back into the kitchen. "Hey RJ, shouldn't Casey be back by now?" Lily asked as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"He should, but it's probably traffic, sometimes it can get rather backed-up." RJ replied as he was putting tomato sauce on an un-cooked pizza that was on the cooking table.

"Anyway, we have an order for a plain pizza with nothing on it." Lily said as she showed RJ the note book.

"That's weird, who would want a pizza with nothing on it?" RJ asked as he looked at the note book.

"He says he's on a strict Samurai diet." Lily replied as she pulled her note book away from RJ.

About an half an hour later Lily came out Kevin's pizza, "Here ya go." Lily said as she sat the pizza down right in front of Kevin on his table that he was sitting at.

After Kevin was done eating his pizza his Samuraizer went off so he answered it, "Hello?" Kevin asked when he put the phone up to his ear.

"Kevin there's a Nighlock attacking and we need you at the park again." Jayden replied

"Okay, I'll be right over." Kevin replied then he hit the "end call" button on his phone and flipped the top part over the bottom part.

Kevin paid then he ran as fast as he could out of the JKP to where his friends are, but as soon as Kevin left Lily's sun-glasses went off. "Okay, Fran think you can handle everything while we're gone for a little bit, it looks like there's more saving the world to do." RJ said to Fran then they all ran up-stairs.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." Fran replied as she watched them all go up the stairs.

When Kevin got to the park he was already morphed and saw his friends fighting a Nighlock, "I'm here! Heeyaa!" Kevin yelled as he jumped up in the air and did a flying kick at the Nighlock sending it flying to the ground.

The Nighlock got back up, "How dare you do that to me! You stupid Blue Ranger!" The Nighlock screamed as he pointed his index finger on his right hand at Kevin.

Then a wolf howl came out of nowhere. "What's that?" The Nighlock asked as he looked around.

Then a Purple Ranger jumped out of nowhere and kicked the Nighlock in the chest with purple flames on his left boot.

The Nighlock flew back into a tree and then it fell down on its face on the ground. "How did you like that?" RJ asked as he put both of his hands out with his fingers slightly curled.

Just then Jayden ran over to RJ, "Hello stranger, ready to do this?" Jayden asked as he looked at RJ through his helmet.

"Oh yeah." RJ replied with a nod.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Jayden said, and then a white cape appeared on him. Then he put the black box on his spin sword.

"You're going down!" Jayden exclaimed as he charged the Nighlock.

The Nighlock pulled out a saber and the Nighlock's saber clashed with Jayden's spin sword, "You'll never win, Red Ranger!" The Nighlock said and then it kicked Jayden in the gut.

Just then RJ pulled a small lever down on his wolf morpher, "Wolf beam!" RJ exclaimed as he shot the Wolf beam at the Nighlock

Jayden jumped back a little bit, and then he took a red disk off of his belt and put it in the black box, "SUPER SAMURAI STRIKE!" Jayden screamed as he slashed the Nighlock, the Nighlock fell to the ground and blew up.

Then the flames went back into the Nighlock and the monster returned to its Nighlock form, but this time it went mega. Jayden and the other two rangers looked up, and then they all threw their spin swords up in the air and pulled out their mini zords and put them on the ground.

"Lion folding zord." Jayden exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Bear folding zord." Mike exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Dragon folding zord." Kevin exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Mega mode power!" The three rangers exclaimed at once as they jumped up in the air as their zords went big, and they grabbed their spin swords that were in the air, then they all went into their zords, folded up their mega blades, and put them in slots on the things in front of them.

Jayden drew a symbol in the air and smacked it with his Samuraizer and said, "Zords combine."

"Samurai Battle Wing! We are united!" The three Samurai Rangers exclaimed.

"Calling on the animal spirits!" RJ exclaimed as a wolf zord came out of him. "Tiger, Jaguar!" RJ exclaimed then the three zords came together. "Wolf Pride Megazord!"

"You can't destroy me!" The Nighlock exclaimed as he jumped up in the air and kicked the Samurai Battle Wing out of the sky.

The Battle Wing crashed into the ground, "We're down!" Kevin yelled when they hit the ground.

"It's time to get back up then." Jayden said then the Battle Wing slowly started to get back up.

"Your turn!" The Nighlock exclaimed then it jumped up in the air and kicked the Wolf Pride Megazord in the chest.

But the Wolf Pride Megazord caught his leg and started to spin around, and around, and around then it let go of the Nighlock and the Nighlock crashed through some building before it crashed into the ground. "Didn't expect that didn't you?" RJ asked a rhetorical question as he still stayed in a fighting position.

"You won't expect this!" The Nighlock screamed as he began to charge the Wolf Pride Megazord.

"Is that all you got?" RJ asked then he jumped up in the air. "Spin Fury!" RJ exclaimed as the Megazord came down on the Nighlock spinning its upper part of its body using its spinning fists to hit the Nighlock over and over again without holding back.

"AAAHHH!" The Nighlock screamed then an explosion happened and the Nighlock fell down to the ground and blew up into little pieces.

The Battle Wing finally got back in the air and started to fly around the Wolf Pride Megazord. "How did you do that?" Kevin asked as he looked out his window at the Wolf Pride Megazord.

"Skill, and lots of practice." RJ replied as he pointed his left index finger at the Battle Wing.

Then the monster came back together! "Think you could get rid of me that easily?" The Nighlock asked as he looked at the Jungle Pride Megazord and it curled both of its hands into fists.

Then the Battle Wing slashed back and forth across the Nighlock at blinding speeds until the Nighlock fell to the ground and blew up once more. "Is it going to come back together again?" Mike asked as he looked over at Jayden.

"No, I don't think so." Jayden replied.

Then all of the rangers got out of their zords and demorphed, "You were pretty good out there." Jayden said to RJ as he walked up to him.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourselves, for newbie's." RJ replied as he pointed both of his index fingers at them.

"Mike! You did great!" Emily yelled as she ran up to Mike and hugged him.

"Thanks Em, if you were out there, you would've done great yourself." Mike replied as he hugged her back and then he pulled away a little bit and was closeing in to kiss her when they heard people fighting and swords clashing into each other.

"What's that?" Emily asked as she turned her head to look where the fighting was coming from.

"I don't know, let's take a look at it." Mike replied then he, Emily, Jayden, RJ, and Kevin ran to go see what was happening.

When they got there, they saw that there was a Yellow Ranger and a Blue Ranger fighting Moogers and Rinshi. "Jungle Bow!" The Yellow Ranger yelled then a staff appeared in her hands.

The Moogers and Rinshi were all around her, so she spun three-hundred and eighty degrees around slashing all of the Moogers and Rinshi in their chests.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo yelled then he pulled out two Tonfas and spun around holding both of his arms out cutting down the rest of the Rinshi and Moogers.

"Hey, you were great! Who are you?" Mike asked as he and the rest of the rangers ran up to them.

"I'm Lily and this is Theo, who are you?" Lily asked as she pointed her left index finger at Mike.

"I'm Mike and this is Emily, Jayden, Kevin, and I didn't catch his name." Mike replied as he pointed to each one of them.

"We already know him, he's RJ, but you guys were lucky that we were covering for you." Lily replied as she put her hand down to her side.


	3. Chapter 3 An Old Villain

"What do you mean you covered for us?" Jayden asked as he took a few steps closer to Lily.

"While you guys were fighting the mega-monster, Theo and I were fighting these guys while using are animal spirits to keep the giant squid things away from you guys." Lily replied as she powered down without saying any command to power down.

Then Theo powered down, "Hey RJ, where's Dom? Shouldn't he be here too?" Theo asked as he looked back and forth using his head with a questioning expression on his face.

"Uh, yeah, when Fran and him came back from Europe Dom found some family that he never knew so he went to go see them but he should be back in an hour or so." RJ replied as he talked with his hands and a smile on his face.

"Wait a minute aren't you the sexy lady that took my order of pizza?" Kevin asked as he pointed his left index finger at her while he stood in a running position.

"Yes, anyway how did you like your pizza?" Lily asked as she looked at Kevin with her head cocked over to the right side.

"Awful! It was just awful!" Kevin replied then he raised his right arm up in the air.

"You wouldn't know a good pizza if it hit you in the face!" Lily yelled as she raised her left arm to punch Kevin right in the nose.

"Please, please let's try not to fight, let's talk about this over pizza! What do you say?" RJ asked as he looked at each of their faces with a smile on his face showing his pearly white teeth.

"Hello rangers!"

"What?" All of the rangers said in unison as they turned around to see a Nighlock that is color is mainly white and red.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked as he took one step forward.

"I am Epoxar, and I'm going to destroy you all!" Epoxar replied as he pulled out his fork weapon and got ready to attack the rangers.

"SAMURAIZERS! GO, GO SAMURAI!" All of the samurai rangers (except Mia) yelled then they drew their symbols in the air.

"JUNBLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" All of the Jungle Fury Rangers (expect Dominic and Casey) screamed as they went through the motions of their morph.

"Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"Rangers together, Samurai Forever!" Jayden, Mike, and Kevin yelled as they did some fancy moves with their spin swords.

"I can take this guy on myself!" Mike yelled as he began to charge Epoxar.

"Mike no!" RJ yelled as he grabbed Mike's right wrist with his left hand.

"Dumb rangers!" Epoxar screamed then his eyes flashed and a bunch of glue filled up in the cannon that were on his shoulder. "Let's see how you do when I shoot this." Epoxar said then he shot two shots out of his cannon at Mike and RJ's wrists and stuck their hands together!

"What the heck are you trying to pull on us?" Mike asked as he and RJ tried to break away from the glue but they only fell down on their backs with their arms up above their heads.

"This is worse then what happened to Kevin and me that one time we got stuck together...Wait a minute! That's the same Nighlock!" Mike excaimed as he tried to sit up but he couldn't.

"Ha, ha, ha! At least I'm with Mike this time!" Kevin laughed as he tried not to laugh too hard or too loud.

"Fire Smasher!" Jayden yelled then his Fire Smasher appeared in his hands so he charged the Niighlock.

"That doesn't scare me!" Epoxar exclaimed as he charged Jayden.

Jayden swung his fire smasher at Epoxar, but Epoxar blocked it with his fork-like weapon; Jayden pulled away from Epoxar and then he quickly rammed the Fire Smasher into the Nighlock's chest! "Ow, that really hurt!" Epoxar exclaimed as he fell down to the ground.

Epoxar quickly got back up while smoke came off of him, "I'm gonna stick you to the ground right now!" Epoxar exclaimed then his eyes flashed and the cannon filled up with glue.

Before Epoxar could fire any glue Jayden hit him with his fire smasher, "Eat that...Nighlock." Jayden said as he rested his Fire Smasher on his right shoulder as he watched Epoxar fall to the ground again.

"How dare you! You're gonna pay for that, you evil ranger!" Epoxar screamed as he jumped back up and shot lasers out of his eyes at Jayden, but Jayden blocked the shots with his Fire Smasher.

"Why you, stop blocking my shots!" Epoxar screamed as he stomped his right foot on the ground one or two times.

Just then Mike and Kevin ran up on each side of Jayden; Kevin ran up with his Hydro Bow and Mike and RJ also ran up still stuck together, "Mike, the only way we're going to beat this monster is that we work in sync." RJ said as he looked at Mike.

"I got what you mean!" Mike replied as he looked at RJ then they both turned their head to look at the Nighlock Epoxar.

"Hydro Bow!" Kevin screamed as he pulled his Hydro Bow up and quickly fired it at Epoxar's chest which made Epoxar roll on the ground but quickly got back up.

"Wolf Beam activate!" RJ said as Mike flipped the lever down on the Wolf morpher then they both jumped up in the air and turned around pointing the Wolf morpher at Epoxar. "FIRE!" Then the Wolf Beam hit Epoxar sending him to the ground.

When Epoxar got back up Jayden ran up to him and slashed both sides of his chest then Jayden rammed the Fire Smasher right into Epoxar's chest. "No, this can't be happening!" Epoxar yelled as he fell down to the ground on his back with his right hand up in the air.

Then RJ and Mike were freed, "Oh yeah! We rock!" Mike exclaimed as they high-fived.

"Yep, we do rock." RJ replied while they were high-fiving.

"We beat him once and we just beat him again, yeah!" Kevin said as he shook Jayden but he quickly stopped.

"Look out for the Mega-monster guys." Jayden said as he looked up in the air watching for Epoxar to grow big.

Just then Rinshi and Moogers came out of nowhere, "We'll cover for you guys again!" Theo said then he and Lily ran off to fight the Rinshi and Moogers.

Right after Theo and Lily ran off to fight the Rinshi and the Moogers the flames went back into Epoxar and the monster returned to its Nighlock form, but this time it went mega. Jayden and the other two rangers looked up, and then they all threw their spin swords up in the air and pulled out their mini zords and put them on the ground.

"Lion folding zord." Jayden exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Bear folding zord." Mike exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Dragon folding zord." Kevin exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Mega mode power!" The three rangers exclaimed at once as they jumped up in the air as their zords went big, and they grabbed their spin swords that were in the air, then they all went into their zords, folded up their mega blades, and put them in slots on the things in front of them.

Jayden drew a symbol in the air and smacked it with his Samuraizer and said, "Zords combine."

"Samurai Battle Wing! We are united!" The three Samurai Rangers exclaimed.

"Calling on the animal spirits!" RJ exclaimed as a wolf zord came out of him. "Tiger, Jaguar!" RJ exclaimed then the three zords came together. "Wolf Pride Megazord!"

"You can't destroy me!" The Epoxar exclaimed as he jumped up in the air and kicked the Samurai Battle Wing out of the sky.

"Okay, its time for me to take you down!" RJ exclaimed then the Megazord jumped up in the air and kicked Epoxar in the face.

Epoxar hit the ground but he quickly jumped back up and shot glue at the Wolf Pride Megazord making it un-movable, "Guys I'm stuck!" RJ yelled as he looked out a window at the battle wing that was lying on the ground.

Just then the Bull zord ran up and shot a bunch of lasers at Epoxar sending him flying to the ground, "Shogan mode!" Jadyen yelled as he pressed the black box on his belt. "Power of the Anscesters!" Jayden screamed then the Bull zord transformed into the Bull Megazord.

"Think that scares me?" Rpoxar asked as he pulled his fork-like weapon out. "Time to bring to down!" Epoxar exclaimed as he charged the Bull Megazord.

The Bull Megazord moved out of the way and karate chopped Epoxar on the neck. "OW!" Epoxar yelled as he rubbed his neck while turning to face the Bull Megazord.

Then the Bull Megazord pulled out a big blaster and then another zord threw a disk on its head, "Firing lasers!" Jayden yelled as the Bull Megazord shot one big laser from the disk while also shooting the lasers from the blaster at Epoxar.

"All I wanted was to be happy!" Epoxar screamed as he fell to the ground on his back and blew up into little pieces.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Jayden said as he rested his Mega-blade on his shoulder while the glue on the Wolf Pride Megazord disappeared.

When the rangers got out of their zords Theo and Lily had already defeated the Moogers and Rinshi. "How did you defeat them so fast guys?" RJ asked as he and the others ran up to Theo, Lily, and Emily.

"We had help from your Yellow Ranger, she sure is a big help to us." Lily said as she smiled at Emily who was standing in between Theo and her.

Just then lightning bolts flashed across the sky and Deker appeared right in between the two groups, "Hello again Red Ranger, you are growing stronger and soon we will have that duel for real now that Urumasa is fixed." Deker said as he pulled Urumasa out of its scabbard then he turned to his Nighlock form.

"Whoa, freaking! That's worse than RJ turning into a wearwolf!" Theo exclaimed as he almost lost his breath.

"Stupid Nighlock! You talk to your saber because you have no one else to talk to because you're a weirdo!" Kevin screamed as he got in Deker's face.

"Soon Red Ranger but let me tell you that no one is safe now that he is free." Deker said as he turned around and jumped far away somewhere.

Then every crack and gap that was around them started to glow red, "Red Ranger, Red Ranger, I am free and you are in danger." Master Xandred's voice came through all of the gaps and cracks.

Jayden looked into one of the gaps and saw Mentor and Casey were in animal cages then the gaps stopped glowing and Jayden could see nothing else, "Well, what was it?" Mike asked as he looked a little worried.

"I saw Mentor with some other guy, and they are going to be dropped in a big puddle of Sanzu River water." Jayden replied with a worried look on his face.

Emily looked over into the park and saw puddles of Sanzu River water, "Look guys, over there!" Emily screamed then they all ran over to the puddles.


	4. Chapter 4 Jayden Captured For A While

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind and thoughtful reviews and I hope there are more reviews to come!**

* * *

All of the Samurai and Jungle Fury Rangers ran over to the puddles of Sanzu River water, "They're everywhere!" Kevin exclaimed as they looked around the park, there was more and more puddles of evil Sanzu River water.

"This is a nightmare!" Lily exclaimed as she also looked around to see more puddles everywhere.

Mike walked over to a crack in the concrete and watched Sanzu water come through the crack, "Guys, I can sit here and watch these puddles form." Mike said then he turned around and walked back over to the others.

Then a hand grabbed Jayden's right shoulder from behind, "Guys, HELP!" Jayden cried out as Serrator threw Jayden over his shoulder.

"Well, well, looks like I have the Red Ranger himself." Serrator said with a chuckle as he looked at the other rangers. "Wait; there should be a Pink Samurai Ranger." Serrator said as he looked at each of the rangers in their faces.

"I'm right here!" Mia yelled as she jumped out of nowhere and kicked Serrator in the back sending him flying into the ground with Jayden.

Jayden looked up at Mia, "MIA! You should be finding Mentor and the other guy!" Jayden exclaimed as he tried to get up, but Serrator pulled him back down.

Then Serrator jumped up and looked right at Mia's face in disgust. "Your move." Mia said as she pointed her spin sword at Serrator.

Serrator jumped up in the air and kicked Mia in the chest knocking her to the ground then he turned around, picked up Jayden and then he jumped off with Jayden. Serrator moved so fast that the other rangers couldn't stop him.

"Man, they even have Jayden now." Mike said as he and the others looked up in the sky.

"Oh Jayden." Mia said to herself as she tried not to cry.

Meanwhile Serrator knocked out Jayden as he jumped away from the other rangers so Jayden wouldn't know where he was taking him. When Jayden woke up he looked around little bit, he quickly realized that he was in a cage! "What?" Jayden asked then he got up and grabbed the bars of the cage while looking out.

Then a Mooger walked up to the cage laughing at Jayden, but the Mooger got scared and quickly ran away for no reason. "I wonder where he's going in a big hurry." Jayden said as he leaned up against the bars of the cage with his back.

Then Jayden heard a loud stomping noise so he turned around and looked out he realized that he was in a dark cave, then he looked over and saw a big red monster walking closer and closer and closer to the cage he was in.

"Hello Red Ranger, you are going down once and for all!" Master Xandred exclaimed as he kept on walking closer to the cage.

Meanwhile the other rangers had already got introduced to Mia. "So Mia, do you like Jayden?" Lily asked as she walked with Mia while the boys were thinking on how to get Casey, Jayden, and Mentor Ji back.

"Yes, I do like Jayden a lot." Mia replied.

Meanwhile Kevin was throwing out stupid ideas on how to get Jayden back, "We shoot a rock in Master Xandred's eye." Kevin said as he crossed his arms thinking hard.

"I got it!" Mike exclaimed as he jumped up off the ground that he was sitting on.

"What is it Mike?" Kevin asked as he turned around to look at Mike with his mouth open.

"All we have to do is open a portal with our symbol power and get Mentor and that other guy out!" Mike replied with a smile on his face.

Kevin shook his head, "But what about Jayden?" Kevin asked as he rubbed his chin.

Mike looked down at the ground, "Sorry, I can't get Jayden back because I don't know where he is, but I can picture in my mind the place where Mentor is so I can open up a portal to that, but I can't save Jayden." Mike replied as he looked back up at Kevin. Then Mia and Lily walked back over to RJ and Mike.

Then Serrator walked up and threw a paper figure into the air, "Papyrox." Serrator said when he threw the paper figure into the air.

"WHAT?" The rangers yelled as they turned around to see that Serrator had made a giant white monster for them to fight.

"It's time to go Mega." RJ said as he and the other rangers got ready to morph.

"SAMURAIZERS! GO, GO SAMURAI!" All of the samurai rangers (except Jayden) yelled then they drew their symbols in the air.

"JUNBLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" All of the Jungle Fury Rangers (expect Dominic and Casey) screamed as they went through the motions of their morph.

"Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"Rangers together, Samurai Forever!" Mike, Kevin, Mia, and Emily yelled as they did some fancy moves with their spin swords.

Then the Samurai Rangers put their folding zords on the ground.

"Bear folding zord." Mike exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Dragon folding zord." Kevin exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Ape folding zord." Emily exclaimed as she drew a symbol over her mini folding zord to make it big.

"Turtle folding zord." Mia exclaimed as she drew a symbol over her mini folding zord to make it big.

"Mega mode power!" All of the rangers exclaimed at once as they jumped up in the air as their zords went big, and they grabbed their spin swords that were in the air, then they all went into their zords, folded up their mega blades, and put them in slots on the things in front of them.

"Samurai Rangers, we are united!" All of the Samurai Rangers exclaimed.

"Well, kinda, cause we're not formed as a Megazord." Mike added.

"Calling on the animal spirits!" RJ exclaimed as a wolf zord came out of him. "Tiger, Jaguar!" RJ exclaimed then the three zords came together. "Wolf Pride Megazord!"


	5. Chapter 5 Samurai Forever

The Papyrox charged the Wolf Pride Megazord and kicked it in its chest. "Guys, I'm down!" RJ screamed as he started to try to get the Wolf Pride Megazord back on its feet.

Then the Dragon-zord came up and shot its blue flames at the Papyrox sending it flying to the ground, "Ha, you will never beat me!" Kevin said as he put his hands on his hips.

Then the Light-zord jumped out of no where! "Need some help?" Antonio asked as he looked up at his friends.

"Hi Antonio!" Emily said as she waved her left hand while slightly hopping up and down inside her zord.

"Hey Em!" Antonio said as he saluted her with two of his fingers on his right hand.

The Papyrox got back up and charged the Emily and Mia's zords; the Papyrox manged to slash the Turtle zord but the Bear zord rolled on the Papyrox's foot before it could get Emily's zord. "Thanks Mike!" Emily said with relief in her voice and she made the Ape zord back up a little bit.

The Papyrox jumped back up and kicked the Dragon-zord out of the sky! "Oh-no! Guys, I'm hit and I'm going down!" Kevin yelled with fear as he waved his arms in the air.

"Kevin! Calm down buddy!" Mike yelled from his zord as he made his zord bite the Papyrox's ankle.

Before they knew it Kevin had already hit the ground, "Damn that hurt!" Kevin exclaimed as he laid down in his zord hurt, well he was pretending a little bit but he thought he needed a break.

The Papyrox picked up the Bear zord and threw it down to the ground Mike fell down in his zord from the fall but he slowly started to get back to his Mega-blade.

The Wolf Pride Megazord got back up off the ground and turned to face the Papyrox face-to-face, "You're not going to hurt my friends any longer because you're going down!" RJ said as he looked at both of his hands then he pointed his right index finger at the Papyrox while he was talking.

Then the Wolf Pride Megazord jumped up in the air and then it came down spinning its bottom half of its body three hundred and eighty degrees, "The paper has been shredded!" RJ exclaimed as the Wolf Pride Megazord jumped away from the Papyrox and the Papyrox fell down on its back and blew up into little pieces of paper.

Then all of the Rangers got out of their zords and jumped in front of Serrator. "Well, well, a little outnumbered aren't you?" RJ asked as he and the other rangers were ready for Serrator to attack them.

"Drat! I'll be back rangers!" Serrator said then he went through a gap back to the netherworld or to somewhere else.

The rangers demorphed and started congratulating each other when Lily thought of Casey and Ji, "Don't we still have to get back Casey and you guy's Mentor?" Lily asked as she looked at each of them.

"I almost forgot!" Kevin said as he snapped his fingers.

Then Mike pulled out his Samuraizer and drew the symbol, "NOW!" Mike yelled then Antonio jumped through the portal and carefully didn't land in the pool of Sanzu Water.

"I got Mentor!" Antonio said as he untied Ji and then he threw Ji through the portal.

When Antonio turned around to get Casey he saw a large group of Moogers approaching him and Casey, so Antonio quickly untied Casey and threw him through the portal then he jumped through the portal himself.

"Yes! Antonio exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air as the portal closed behind him.

Casey woke up seeing a pretty blonde hair girl looking down at him, "Are you okay?" Emily asked as she shook Casey a little bit but quickly stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but where am I?" Casey asked as he looked around while sitting up on the ground.

"You're in the park." Emily replied as she helped Casey get up on his feet.

Then Lily ran over to Casey, "CASEY! I was so worried about you, I hope those bad guys treated you okay for their sake." Lily said as she hugged Casey tightly.

When Lily and Casey broke apart they quickly kissed, after they kissed they went back to business. "Now all we need is Jayden!" Kevin yelled as he put both of his fists up in the air while waving them.

Before any of them could say anything else blood red lightning flashed across the sky with a heavy rolling thunder. "I will bleed you all, but I will give you a fighting chance!" Xandred exclaimed as he threw Jayden on the ground rolling towards his friends.

Mia helped Jayden up worried that Jayden was badly hurt, "Jayden, are you okay?" Mia asked while Jayden slowly stood up all the way up.

"I'm fine." Jayden replied with a bit of pain in his voice.

Xandred pulled his saber out of its scabbard, "Now you will all suffer my rath!" Xandred yelled as he pointed his saber at them.

Then Deker, Octoroo, and Dayu all came out of gaps from various places. "Good to have you back Dayu." Xandred said to Dayu while still looking at the rangers.

"I'm happy to be back Master." Dayu replied with a giggle while holding her Harmonium in both of her arms.

Then Serrator appeared out of nowhere, "I'm here to destroy you rangers." Serrator said while holding both of his arms out.

Then the Jungle Fury Rangers stepped back behind Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily, and Kevin.

Then Dom ran up beside RJ, "What did I miss?" Dom asked as he turned his head to look at RJ.

"Not much, but there's going to be a big fight though." RJ replied while looking straight ahead at the head Nighlock Xandred.

Then the Samurai Rangers drew symbols in the air and then smacked the symbols then their Spin Swords appeared in their hands.

"Jayden." Jayden said his own name as he rested his Spin Sword on his shoulder while still holding it.

"Mia." Mia said her own name as she held her Spin Sword with both of her hands across her face.

"Mike." Mike said his own name as he whipped around his Spin Sword and pointed it at the Nighlock from behind his back.

"Emily." Emily said as own name as she held her Spin Sword by the handle with her right hand and held the back of the Spin Sword with her left hand.

"Kevin." Kevin said his own name as he held his Spin Sword down at the ground while moving his hand across his face.

"Antonio." Antonio said his own name as he pulled his Barracuda blade out of its scabbard and held his blade out at the Nighlock while the scabbard was held out behind his back with his other hand.

Then the Nighlock charged the rangers but the rangers just waited for the Nighlock to get close enough before they fought them.

* * *

**E/N: Well this is The End! I ended it like this because I didn't want to destroy Xandred before the season ended!**

**I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story! It means a lot to me and don't worry I'll review, favorite and alert you guys too someday!**


End file.
